plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City
|zombies= }} :For the Chinese version, see Lost City (Chinese version). |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2.99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ BR: R$10,00 |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the eighth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released along the 3.6.1 and 3.7.1 updates. This world was first revealed with the official trailer released on May 22, 2015.Official trailer for Lost City Part 1 Next Tuesday the sneak peek Piñata Parties had begun, showcasing the Lava Guava, and the developer diary was released on May 28, 2015, the same day of the soft release. The official update of Part 1 was released on June 2, 2015. After three weeks, Lost City Part 2 trailer was released on June 21, 2015, along with the developer diary two days later, on June 23, 2015, on the same day as the teaser parties and the release of Toadstool, the premium plant released alongside the second part of this world. Another 2 days later, Part 2 was soft released for Android devices. Next Tuesday on June 30, 2015 the official update was released. The timeline of this world has yet to be revealed, and it appears to be set in early Mesoamerica, but it also seems to take place on the beginning of the 20th century, since the zombies come from a more modern era of exploration, and modern inventions like planes are present. The main gimmick of this world are the Gold Tiles. When a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player 50 sun, and then produce another 50 sun every 20 seconds until eaten, crushed, or moved by the zombies. Replanting a plant on a Gold Tile generates initial sun. Nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. In the Epic Quest Aloe, Salut!, a night version of Lost City is present. Audio Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Levels Difficulty Lost City is a somewhat hard world. It contains thirteen somewhat hard-hard days, 8, 12, 13, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 26, 27, 29, 31, 32, and one very hard day, 30. However, there are many easy and medium levels. It is slightly harder than the previous world, Frostbite Caves. *Easiest level: Lost City - Day 1 or Lost City - Day 22 *Hardest level: Lost City - Day 30 Main levels Brain Busters Trap Tiles In this Brain Buster there are two new types of tiles on the lawn which are activated by either plants or zombies who are on the top of it. Those can send either a jet stream of fire that affects the whole lane or send a moving rock that destroys everything in two columns. Using an already chosen set of plants, the player has to finish the level to move on. It has Days 22 and 28. Gallery Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *This world is based on the lost world of Maya. The Lost City here is based on an ancient city found in a rainforest in Guatemala. The temple, which is in this world's icon, is a form of a Tikal Temple. *Lost City teaser parties display the line "It's a jungle out there", which is most likely a reference to the well-known song by Randy Newman. *Lost City is the first world not to have a Gargantuar statue for its Gargantuar battle on its map. Instead, only its arm (made out of gold with patterns carved in) holding a World Key is seen. This structure is used for every episode since. *Lost City, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Modern Day are the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that do not explicitly state which year the world is set in. *Lost City and Modern Day are the only worlds so far that do not have a zombie face on it in the world map. *The post the construction Imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *If one looks closely at the Lost City Part 1 preview, a Wall-nut can be seen behind Endurian. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this world.An EA blog about Lost City Part 1 **Penny called it "The Fabled Lost City." *Lost City, Kongfu World, and Dark Ages are the only worlds to have more than one Imp variant. *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle theme, and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses some of the music from the Dark Ages version in the beginning. *Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac use an orchestra and vibraphones in the beginning, and end with an acoustic guitar. *Lost City is currently the only non-Chinese world to feature more than two Locked and Loaded levels, being six (four not counting the Trap Tiles levels). *A level with the same name and the same theme exists in the 1996 game Crash Bandicoot.The lost city (Crash Bandicoot level) page in Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki *This world is similar to Merlock's Temple from the Disney Game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. *Lost City is the first world to not feature any Last Stand levels. The second is Modern Day. *Every zombie in this world, excluding Parasol Zombie, Imp Porter, and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, have mustaches. **All other worlds also featured some mustached zombies except Far Future and Big Wave Beach. *Lost City, Big Wave Beach, and Neon Mixtape Tour have the exact amount of encountered zombies, which is 14. **They also share the second biggest amount of zombies encountered, the first being Kung-Fu World. **Coincidentally, they also share the same amount of playable levels, which is 32. *Lost City, Frostbite Caves, Jurassic Marsh, Kung-Fu World, and Sky City are so far the only worlds to not feature any unlockable plants that return from the first game. *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour are currently the only worlds to have a low-opacity icon in the level chooser screen instead of a semi-cyan or semi-dark color icon. *The music that plays on basic levels contains a few areas of silence compared to other worlds' main themes. *Every Lost City encountered zombie except Lost City Imp Zombie carries or grasps something. *Lost City is the first world where the World Key battle does not use Ultimate Battle music, instead using Brainiac Maniac song of the world. The second world to share this trait is Neon Mixtape Tour. *An area in Zuma's Revenge!, another PopCap game, is also called Lost City. *This is the first world to have the day and night versions of it. **So far the night version appears only in the Aloe, Salut! epic quest. References What's your favorite plant in Lost City? Red Stinger A.K.E.E. Endurian Stallia Gold Leaf ru:Затерянный_Город Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas